The objective of the Clinical Research Center at The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center is to maintain and operate a multi- departmental and multi-categorical research center. The Clinical Research Center will be utilized by the several clinical departments of the Cornell Medical College and, when applicable, combined studies will be carried out with the pre-clinical departments. Further, the Clinical Research Center is housed in a discrete geographical area and staffed by an autonomous complement of personnel consisting of the physicians, nurses, dietitians, and all ancillary personnel necessary for the operation of a highly specialized area of patient care and clinical investigation.